


The Grandparents

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	The Grandparents

"Look at him. Isn't little Jonah amazing. He's simply perfect. Are you looking at him Erik?" Charles held the newborn in his arms. 

"I admit Charles; I just can't stop staring at the little fellow." 

"Luna is an amazing mother. And you will be an excellent great-grandfather.

Erik scoffs, "Obviously because of your advanced years; you have developed dementia and forgotten the fact that I was a shitty father and grandfather. The only reason Luna is in my life is because of you. I think this child's best bet is to stay clear away from me. Jonah, just like Luna, will be very lucky to have you as a great-grandfather. You always had a very natural maternal instinct when it came to children, old friend." 

Charles shakes his head. He moves closer to Erik."Hold him..."

Erik sighs but gently reaches out to hold his great-grandson. The newborn moves for a second; but otherwise keeps sleeping. "How does something so small and fragile have so much power over us?" 

Charles places an arm around Erik, looking down at the sleeping child. "You are so wrong about my maternal instinct. I know we never discussed it before; but I guess now is the time."

Erik frowned, "Are you going to confess something to me? Trust me Charles; you don't have any sins that require absolution. And definitely not from me."

"Erik, how old was I when we met? Maybe about 25 years old? I had just graduated from Oxford. I spent those last 10 years of my life in the world of academia. And I loved every minute of it. I was finally away from my horrid family. My stepfather was long dead. It was a relief of such immense proportions. He was a horrid man. Raven and I were free. You might not have noticed; but I was quite handsome in those days." 

Erik raised an eyebrow, "You damn well I did notice. But, you were aware of your good looks after-all? You seemed a bit aloof about it when I met you?" 

"Well, meeting you was very different. When I was in Harvard and Oxford - trust me old friend - I was definitely quite aware of my pretty face. I had girls as well as boys asking for my company."

Erik frowned, "The boys too huh....that was very modern of you. Weren't you afraid of getting caught? The American as well as the British government frowned at sodomy. You could have lost your education, your chance to teach - everything back then." 

Charles lost his smile. "I knew two boys in Harvard that did get caught. They were expelled. One of the boys killed himself the day before he was to leave his dorm room. And yet, when I heard the news of the young man at Rutgers killing himself in 2012, I realized that so much hasn't changed. But that's another story. What I wanted to say was that I really never thought about getting married. All my friends from school were harping about their engagements and how they were looking forward to have children. But I didn't want that for myself. My mother's marriage to my stepfather left such a sour taste in my mouth. I was definitely affected by it. No, I was happy having the sex. I loved the chase too. And just so you know; although quite a few boys tried to have me, I only had sex with one boy. His name was Derek. He was studying literature at the time. I met him when we both tried to buy the same used copy of Shakespeare's Sonnets at this little bookstore near the campus. Oh, he was lovely and a lot more experienced than me. He had the kindest thoughts too. For the first time I thought about telling someone about my gift. That's how much I cared for him." 

Erik stood up and started to walk toward the small bassinet. "Really Charles, I am finding this story quite tedious. Is there a point? Do you want me to ask someone at the school to help find your lost love, Derek?" 

Charles smirked, "Why must you get so jealous? And, Derek went from literature major to acting major. Now, he's a well respected British actor of stage and film. And before you ask me, no, I won't say anymore. I don't want you visiting him and scaring the old man. He and his partner recently married. I think they have been together for over 20 years. So stop whatever crazy idea is going on in your head." 

"I would do no such thing. Now finish your story; before Luna gets back." 

"As I was saying, I simply didn't wish to get married. I felt that I was just too selfish."

Erik gasped, "Selfish...? Well about time you bloody admit to that little flaw in your personality. I've been saying that to your damn X-Men for over 40 fucking years. They never believed me." 

Charles didn't look amused. "Yes, well thank you very much. You have quite few personality flaws too darling. But that wasn't the point. I just didn't think I could be a good father. And of course, I was soon to realize what a shitty job I did raising Raven."

Erik looked angry now, "How dare you blame yourself for the choices Raven made in her adult life. Don't you dare say that again - at least not to me." 

Charles reached out and held Erik's hand."But then 1972 happened. And Wolverine appeared. Do remember that Erik?" 

Erik nodded sadly. 

"Well at one point, my future self, had me travel to the future. It was horrible Erik. But you know most of that already. But, what I never told you was that there was a message waiting for me. There was a holograph message from this woman. Her name was Storm."

"Storm...? But..."

"Let me finish Erik. Her real name is Ororo Monroe. And according to her message; I had adopted her. She was an orphan on the streets that I took into my home. I raised her and many others. She said that she was very proud to have been raised and loved by me. It was a very emotional moment for me. I was a father! So, I demanded to see her. But then Wolverine told me that she had just died. The mutants were losing the war waged against them. Ororo, as well as many other mutants including children had been killed. That was the future. Well, you know the rest of the story."

Erik put his arm around Charles. "I know you thought we could resolve our differences without violence. You had such hopes; you can't let it upset you. It is in the past."

Charles smiled, "Well, it was then that I realized that had to rethink my dream. How could I be so selfish and not start my school. I didn't need a wife or you. And so, I pulled myself together and opened the doors to the Xavier School for Gifted Children. And never regretted a moment of it. It isn't easy. But then being a parent isn't supposed to be easy. You're responsible for something precious and fragile - it has to be hard work. Luckily I don't have to do it all alone now. Right grandpa...?" 

Erik rolled his eyes but placed a gentle kiss on Charles' cheek.

Just then Luna showed up. "Why hello there you two. I hope my little peanut has been behaving?" 

"Of course he has....and what is this peanut nickname?"Erik looked stern at his granddaughter, "I don't like it. Don't call him that - he has a beautiful Jewish name. Use it. And when his powers manifest we will find an appropriate mutant name for him." 

Luna looked over at Charles for help. 

Charles tapped Erik's arm. "Calm down. His mother can call him anything she wants; and I like the term peanut. And must I go over the genetics speech again? You know damn well there is a good chance the child is human. Luna, little Jonah was very good. We will leave now; I believe our ride is here now." 

Luna bent down and kissed Charles on the cheek. "Thank you..."

And then she shook her head but kissed Erik on the cheek too. "Thank you granddad." 

Just then another figure appeared at the doorway. A woman wearing jeans, boots and white sweater. She waved at Luna, "Hey Luna, I'm here to take your babysitters back home." 

Charles looked up. "You're right on time Ororo. We are ready to go. I definitely could use a cup of tea when I get home." 

Charles started to drive his wheelchair out the room, Luna walked beside him. 

"Storm, give me a minute, please." Erik stood up from the couch.

As soon as Storm was close to him; Erik reached out and grabbed her hand. He kissed the back of her hand gently. "Thank you dear..."

Ororo looked puzzled. She, like many of the other older mutants, find it very difficult to completely trust Erik. His past as Magneto was still quite vivid in their memories. The tender sign of affection was strange. Erik was never affectionate with anyone except Professor Xavier. "There is no need to thank me. It isn't a long drive back to the mansion. The professor doesn't drive. I really don't mind picking you two up." 

Erik shook his head. "No..it isn't about picking us up." But he wasn't going to say anything else. It wasn't necessary. Erik suddenly heard Charles in his head telling him to hurry up. That there might be enough time for a game of chess when they got home. Erik starting to walk out of the room; ignoring Ororo's puzzled face. 

Ororo smiled and looked at her hand. "Magneto kissed my hand. Oh boy, Logan did warn me. He said people get weird when they get old. Even mutants..."


End file.
